


do what you gotta do

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the band's manager schedules a concert on Yom Kippur, Patrick is rightfully pissed.





	do what you gotta do

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for fob in like 10 years oh my god but here we are. lets appreciate joes jewish self shall we
> 
> enjoy!

Patrick is ready to murder someone when he picks up his phone and rings their manager. "Hey, excuse me?" Joe is sitting on their sofa, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He puts his index finger on his lips and promises explaining later. "Yeah, you put one of our concerts on September eighteenth?" There's a pause as the manager mumbles out a response that makes him just be out for even more blood. "It falls on Yom Kippur. You know our guitarist is Jewish as hell, don't you? Then why—"

Patrick hisses as he listens to the manager try to excuse himself. "I don't want my boyfriend to be starving while performing, that's all. He could, like, faint from exhaustion and I don't want that." The thought is a bit mortifying, for Joe to just pop and fall to the ground from exertion. "You'll change it?" he sighs in relief. "Thank you."

He turns around and sees his boyfriend laughing and clapping at his antics. He rolls his eyes. "Listen, I'm just caring for your well being."

"We told them to not schedule things on Jewish holidays, anyway," Joe says, shaking his head. "What were they thinking?"

"Probably forgot they change date each year," Patrick shrugs before chuckling. "You want water?" Joe nods and he's quick to get up and fetch some water for Joe and some coke for himself. "There," he says as he hands it. Joe takes a few sips before leaving a kiss on Patrick's temple, his cheek, his soft jaw.

"Well, at least I won't faint at a concert during Yom Kippur," Joe tells him with a teasing smile. Patrick pushes his legs on top of Joe's and scoots himself closer, leaving kisses across his face. He scratches his chin against his stubble, and he sort of adores it. "I love you, 'Trick."

"I love you too," he answers with a smile. His heart beats hard and he wants to keep Joe with him forever, no matter how hard it is to keep him by his side. No matter how many asshole comments they'll get, shaming both their sexualities and Joe's religion and culture. He'd do anything for him, he realizes as he leaves soft kisses across his cheeks and his jaw before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're so dramatic, though," he says before laughing quietly. "It was as if they decided to make us put on a concert on, uh, New Years rather than just... my holiday."

"It's not being dramatic," Patrick pouts, "I just care about you. I don't want you to be completely wiped out after shows."

"I'll be completely wiped out after Yom Kippur with a concert there or not," Joe answers, lips near his neck.

Patrick chuckles and presses his lips against Joe's. It's warm and soft, and as they move their lips together, his heart beats hard and his skin buzzes with pure love. Their fingers intertwine and he knows he wants to stay with the guitarist forever. 


End file.
